


A Brilliant Idea

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been going through my fic list and realized I had several drabble series I hadn't yet posted here.<br/>Original Prompt: first date/first kiss<br/>summary: Severus is nervous about their first date, but Hermione knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnylou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnylou/gifts).



~*~

Severus approached the door of Hermione's quarters with no small amount of trepidation. It had been a good many years since Severus Snape had been on a date. He was at a loss to know what it was precisely he was supposed to do. To tell the truth, he wasn't exactly sure how this whole situation had come about. 

He'd been discussing a new potions technique with Hermione—well, Professor Granger now—because although neither of them taught the subject, they both had an interest in it. Somehow in the course of their conversation, he'd suggested they continue their discussion over dinner. 

~*~

Before he knew what was happening she'd blushed and responded, “Why, Severus... are you asking me out on a date? Because if you are, I accept.”

He was no fool. He certainly wasn't going to tell the truth and say no. He did want to ask Hermione out, but he hadn't wanted to take the chance of throwing a blockade up on their budding friendship. However, if her reaction were any indication, she welcomed his attentions. 

He'd faced Voldemort and Death Eaters and felt less unsure of himself than he did right now. He was so out of his element.

~*~

His hand hovered poised to knock, but he hesitated before rapping on her door. He looked like an idiot as it was suddenly flung open and Hermione stood before him.

“Come in Severus, I'll just be a minute. It's a bit cool, so I'd better get my cloak.”

He followed her in and stood awkwardly by the door and fidgeted nervously. She was taking longer that he'd expected and he began to pace back and forth within a space of about four feet.

This is ridiculous, he thought. I feel like an overwrought firsty, hopped on on Dumbledore's sweets.

~*~

Hearing the bedroom door click shut, he turned and saw her coming down the hallway carrying her cloak. “Do you mind?” she asked, handing the cloak to him. 

He nodded and she turned as he held it up for her to slip her arms in. His hands rested briefly on her shoulders before she spun around and grabbed his lapels. She pulled him down to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. 

His hands still on her shoulders, he looked down into her eyes. “What was that for?” He asked smoothly. “It's not that I'm objecting, mind you. Just curious.”

~*~

“Well...” she began, smiling shyly. “You were looking nearly as nervous as I felt. So I thought if we got the most awkward moment—the first kiss—out of the way immediately, then we wouldn't spend the rest of the evening agonizing over how it might go.”

“That's brilliant! It's no wonder you're known for your keen intelligence.” Pulling her close, Severus kissed her again, taking his time.

Afterward, she looked up. “What was that for?”

“Just making sure. After all, we definitely don't want any of those awkward moments.”

“A brilliant idea!” Hermione exclaimed, kissing him again.

 

~fin~


End file.
